


Sometimes is a mirror all you need

by SEHathaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audiobook, Best Friends, Case, Case Fic, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Moriarty is back again or not, Past Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 04, self-made soundbackground, soundeffects, tags really are hard to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHathaway/pseuds/SEHathaway
Summary: Hello and a good morning or evening, or when you read this blog.I know it has been half an eternity I've written something. And I did not plan to start again. However, I have to share this with you all out there.So Sherlock and I have recently taken a case which started with an abduction and enmeshed in a loss, reunion, and many conversations.Whether it is a happy ending, neither Sherlock nor I know, since this case is still running, but Sherlock and I are no longer needed.So, shall we start from the beginning?





	Sometimes is a mirror all you need

 Hey, before you start reading. How about you can actually hear what's going on???  
  
Check it out **_[here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jzo60qucvqgu2zw/Chapter_one_Sometimes_is_a_mirror_all_you_need_SEH.wav)!_**  
  
And now have fun listening an reading!!!  
  
SEH

 

 

 

 

> Hello and a good morning or evening, or whenever you read this blog.
> 
> I know it has been half an eternity I've written something. And I did not plan to start again. However, I have to share this with you all out there.  
>  So Sherlock and I have recently taken a case which started with an abduction and enmeshed in a loss, reunion, and many conversations.  
>  Whether it is a happy ending, neither Sherlock nor I know, since this case is still running, but Sherlock and I are no longer needed.
> 
>  
> 
> So, shall we start from the beginning?

 

 

 

 

**“Do you get Rosie from Mrs. Hudson, or should I?”**

  
Sherlock and John were on the way to their flat as Sherlock opened the door, looked in and suddenly stopped. John, who was about to take off his jacket, didn't saw that Sherlock stopped track in the open doorway and how it was going to happen, John ran right into Sherlock's back.

 

**“Wha-a, Sherlock, why did you sto- ....”**

  
Began John but was interrupted by Sherlock.

 

**“John, I believe we have a client.”**

**“Do you believe it or do you know it?”**

 

John asked, still slightly confused by the clash with the back of the Detective. Sherlock turned his head and gave John his 'We both know what's going on here' look, which John only noted that with raised eyebrows. Eventually Sherlock turned to his left side, giving John a look into the living room. The doctor stepped right through the door and remained stood as he saw who was in the room.  
It was not that John knew who the woman, with long dark brown curly hair, ice blue eyes, wearing a brilliant red shirt with blazer, sitting in Sherlock's chair and tapping on his violin, was. On the whole, she looked like Sherlock with long hair, make-up, breasts and long, crossed legs.

The woman looked up as John came rushing into the room and nodded at John, but pulled her eyebrows together after a short sweep of her gaze over John and Sherlock.

 

**“Dr. Watson, you are going to faint when you do not start to breathe again.”**

 

Spoke the woman in John's direction looking slightly worried in Sherlock's. Whom has not yet moved a centimetre. John blinked several times and breathed deeply and turned away from Sherlock in women's form and rubbed his eyes. At last Sherlock moved into the flat and went to his chair. Before he could say anything cunning, the brown-haired woman stood up, handed Sherlock his violin, grabbed a chair and sat down again. She crossed her legs and John stared and stared and stared.

 

**"You know you're staring right, Doctor?"**

 

Questioned the woman without taking her eyes from Sherlock's face, as if she were reading it, no, his soul. Now she smiled slightly, leaned back, relaxed and looked up in John's face. John, who was still standing beside his chair didn't even blinked as he was staring at her legs.

 

**"John."**

**"Mh."**

 

John startled as he heard Sherlock's voice and blushed after registering what he was doing and why he had so little control over himself.

 

**"Ehm, .... Tea?"**

**"Yes gladly"**

 

The woman smiled at John and he felt like his cheeks grew even warmer.

All this observed Sherlock with raised eyebrows and a pang of jealousy toward the woman, which only lasted for milliseconds. She noticed this anyway and her smile grew before it fell completely from her face. After the water boiled and sugar, milk and tea bags were put into cups and placed on a site table John finally got himself back under control. Or at least he thought he did and every time she smiled, talked or even looked at him he needed to think of corpses. Her voice was just as soft as silk not too high but not to deep either. John felt like he was drawn to her voice and needed to listen despite his attempts to focus on what she was saying.

The Woman took a sip of her tea and places her cup back on the side table before she drew in a deep breath and looked at Sherlock.

 

**“You already deduced that I'm a client and even with the fewer words I've said that I'm not from the United Kingdom at all.”**

**“Yes, I would guess you are either from the Netherlands or from Germany, probably Germany with the clear pronunciation of every letter, even though your English is really good. So good in fact that I considered you might be from the East Coast of the United States. But no, Germany it is.”**

**“Thank you and yes Germany is right.”**

 

She breathed in again. Seemingly to calm herself down. She was also wearing two rings one silver on her right hand and gold on the other. She started to fiddle with the gold one.

 

 

_{{Married. Not long ago. Nervous? No. Habit? No. Stressed! It calms her down. Interesting. What is she stressed over? }}_

 

 

**"Now on to why I'm here. "**

**"Please"**

 

Answered Sherlock and folded his leg over the other. Now John felt like he was dreaming, two Sherlock in almost the same position in his eyesight. The Doctor felt his head went dizzy.

 

**"Joane Williams, female, 36, 1,69m(5'7''), got kidnapped on the 16th of May. "**

**"Last week?"**

**“Yeah. She disappeared in an open public field in central Berlin.”**

 

John tried and could actually focus on what she was saying.

 

 

_{{Kidnapped Woman. Last week. Why does it bother her. Did she know her. Family? No. Friends, bigger possibility. Central Berlin? Why is she here? Why didn't she went to the police. Wait, she's the police. She's a DI. Long muscular legs, fit body. No. Wrong. No Police uniform no signal she's a DI. Private Detective. Knows how to behave around me. No, not Private. Constant eyes movement over John and me. Maybe she's just looking. No she is observing, drawing conclusions, deducting. Consulting Detective. She's fiddling with her ring again. Sad look. Why sad? No. Worry.}}_

 

 

**“Under my watch.”**

**“So you knew her. You knew Miss Williams?”**

**Deduced John. He didn't look up though.**

**“Yes, very good. She's a friend of mine.”**

**“And why are you here if everything happened in Berlin?”**

 

 

_{{Obvious question John.}}_

 

 

 

Asked John looking up now and he saw the serious look and worry in her eyes and he sat up straight immediately.

 

 

**“She's not stupid and I'm neither. Mr. Holmes I'm pretty sure you've already deduced that I'm working in a similar job department like you do, the way you smile slightly told me that. I'm pretty sure your first thought was that I could be a Detective Inspector. Why Am I not ?”**

**“Well, obvious, you would have already shown us your mark and your ID. But this would have lowered my interestt in your case by 60% you knew this and you also know how to behave and spark my interestt with your mysterious behaviour. You're clearly used to watch people and their actions, expressions, body language and even just a little shift of pupils. Also, you're not looking like a person who's sitting 70% of their working time behind a desk. Long muscular legs, fit body. The way you're holding yourself and the way John is staring at you the second he walked in also shows me you're used to having gaping men around but you're not interested in them.”**

**"What, Sherlo...."**

**"Wow, okay that are a few more deduction I thought I'd gave off. You really are great Mr. Holmes."**

 

 

Sherlock gave her a small smile and John was gaping like a goldfish now. Until he saw the raised eyebrows of both the other people in the room. He excused himself and waved his hand for their client to continue. Which she gladly did.

 

 

**"Her phone was found at Berlin-Tegel Airport near the boarding from Airbus A320 DGD650078. Parting time 5:30 pm TXL(Berlin -Tegel) Arrival time 7:45pm LCY(London-City Airport). The Head Detective of Berlin Tegel and I are sure that she left her mobile phone behind on purpose. In addition, the phone was set with a timer every ten minutes after the Airbus took of at 5:45 pm. The timer was called "If found, call police and this number" which was obviously mine."**

**"Okay wow, she really is smart. And to set this while being under supervision. Is really a stunt someone shall pull of again."**

**"Or she was stupid and you as well. Maybe it was a trap or a distraction."**

**"No it wasn't. I have a picture of a Security camera. Wanna see it?"**

 

 

Without an answer Sherlock stretched his left hand in their Clients direction and seconds after he held a photo in his hand. It showed a picture of a woman with a bag. Shoulder length blond hair walking down the boarding aisle. Next to her a control of her passport and ID which showed her face. She had dark blue eyes with light bags underneath, indeed blond shoulder length hair, small lips and she wore a jumper.

 

Now it was Sherlocks time to feel dizzy. He may not see the beauty but he definitely saw that this woman looked shockingly similar to John. Similar to the John he met the first time. The John with the tea in his hands and the jumpers and the adoring sent of home. Sherlock drew his eyebrows together. He reached the photo out to John to see his reaction. As his reaction to their client has been pretty obvious. John took it and let his view glide over it.

 

 

 

_[[Woman in her thirties, blonde, Joane H. Williams. She's a junior doctor, no a Doctor now. Doctor Joane H. Williams. Image approved by Emilia S. H.]]_

 

 

 

**"Mhh well, no trap than."**

 

 

John said and handed the photo back to the woman, whom took it and put it back.

 

 

 

_[[Wait what is that on her shirt, a blue stitching? F.X.H. no. E.X. H? Mh funny brand name 'Hathaway'? Oh I should stop starring at her chest.]]_

 

_{{Please what? No reaction at all? Dosen't he see the shocking similarity? Oh, she spotted my shocked expression. Straight face, Sherlock. Straight face. Okay, she's from Berlin. Kidnapped woman missing from Berlin. Mobile found at the airport. Flew to London. That's explains why she's here. But why didn't she went to the poli......no, they couldn't solve this and Lestrade would go to me anyway. Good thought, that has given the victim a few for more days in safety.}}_

 

 

 

**“I bet there are more than just the fact, that the Scotland Yard needs me to solve their cases, you went on a direct way to this flat.”**

 

 

Their client smiled.

 

 

**“ Yes indeed. Since this Kidnapping was last week and I headed of to this flat as early as I could, did indeed something happen to let me make this decision.”**

**"And that was?"**

 

 

Asked John now complete interested on what the mysterious woman said next. She could definitely build up excitement.

 

 

**"I got an email. A photo of the outside of this flat attached to the info box and the words 'beeeeep beeeep beeep beep bep' written in it. Together with an autograph. 'M'. "**

 

 

Sherlock and John faced each other with a worried look and Sherlocks expression changed to disgust and annoyance. Johns to terror.

 

 

 

_{{Five beeps. A warning. Like the first message I ever received from Moriarty. It's not Moriarty. He's dead. It's not Eurus. She's in Sherrinford. More premade messages from before his death? No. A copy than. Who is it? Who plays this disgusting game with me. Who is so desperate to keep this evil/crazy/psycho human creature, no, this spider alive. And why? Just to bring me down? Just to see me getting destroyed? Crazy even? Who?}}_

 

 

 

**"Does the sending email address make any sense?"**

**"No. It's from a small clothing cleaning company in France. I called them and nobody knows why this was send from one of their information email accounts. "**

**"Sherlock? Do you think he's, for real this time?"**

**"No John. Calm down. He's dead and if not I personally make sure of that this time."**

 

 

Sherlock looked apologetic in John direction but John's tense muscles relaxed only slightly.

 

 

**“Do you know who M is? What M means?”**

  
**“Since both of your expressions changed to horror I assume he's not just an old friend sending you a postcard from holidays.”**

 

 

Sherlock shook his head.

 

 

**“You think it's Moriarty? Am I right? Found a corpse yet?”**

 

 

Another shook of the Consulting Detectives head.

 

 

**“I can totally understand that both of you don't fancy reliving a copy of Moriarty again. If you're going to take my case or not do sent really matter Mr. Holmes. Even though you both are my last hope I can search for clues on my own. I'll be staying in London for three weeks. When given the case I find nothing not even a tiny bit of evidence I'm flying back to Berlin and count this to my unsolved cases. A case with huge loss.”**

 

 

The woman stood and turn around to leave. John felt guilty at not even trying to help since Sherlock didn't tell her he took the case. The Doctor looked at Sherlock and gestured him to say something. He just shrugged with his shoulders and let the so obvious lost woman go.

 

 

**“Wait, Miss?”**

**"Yes, Doctor?"**

 

 

She responded with a hopeful look in her eyes and John needed to swallow before he could continue.

 

 

**"I didn't catched your name earlier? And where you are staying?"**

**"Well that could be that she didn't told us her name, John. Or where she will be found. Since she dosen't have friends here in London she's obviously going to stay at a hotel. Furthermore, her name is german. We're going to have trouble pronouncing it correctly. That could be one reason why she let her name out of this converstion, I apologise---"**

**"Hahaha"**

**"---in advance."**

 

 

The nameless woman turned around with a laugh. Her cheeks reddening with joy. It was a charming laugh, not gigglely, not snorty, not a chuckle a laugh full of joy and amusement and John needed to grin too.

 

 

**"Well, The great Sherlock Holmes known for his amazing deduction skills and being a highfuctioning sociopath didn't got the hint with the color of my shirt and my last name stitched into my blazer. I'm disapointed."**

**“Wait, does your name have something to do with S.F.N. or E.S.H.?”**

 

 

Sherlock looked shocked at the Doctor and now it was his time to gape like a goldfish.

 

 

**“Oh interesting who's the Consulting detective and who's the partner now? Sometimes it's good to know where to look no sorry, to stare. Am I right Dr. Watson. But Mr. Holmes was right with the fact that I'm staying at a Hotel.”**

 

She turned to the door once more opened it went through and looked back.

 

 

**“The name's Emilia Scarlet Hathaway but I prefer Scarlet and you'll find me at 'The Landmark' room 121. Good afternoon, Gentlemen.”**

 

 

She winked in John's direction and waved in Sherlock's and then she was gone. Out of the doorway and down the stairs. With a brief goodbye to Mrs. Hudson and she was out of the door and down the street.

 

 

**“Well that was?”**

**“Interesting.”**

**“Mh, yeah. And you just let her leave”**

**"Not a german name, how could I not know that. And all the hints to know where to look."**

 

 

Sherlock jumped of his chair now and paced up and down in the flat. Like a Tiger in a cage.

 

 

**"Maybe she was right. I get better."**

**"Nonsense John you've practically stared through her shirt not for clues on it."**

**"Oi, I'm just a man, okay."**

**"Yeah, you got that right, I congratulate you, John."**

 

 

John rolled his eyes and that statement.

 

 

**"Just because you got a deduction wrong don't means the end of the world, Sherlock and it's also no exuse for being sarcastic and snippy."**

 

 

Sherlock breathed in deep for a clever answer but John just looked at him right hand on his hip raised eyebrows and Sherlock let his mouth shut closed again. He huffed and stormed into his room. Door slamming.

 

 

 **“I'm going to make dinner later and you're going to eat. Have you heard me! Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes!”**  
**“MHHH! Yes, I heard you!”**

 

 

John chuckled to himself and started to search for their leftover takeaway together with other ingredients, deciding to let Rosie stay with Mrs. Hudson. At least after dinner or until Sherlock calmed down again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello.  
> I hope this first chapter wasn't too boring. I've never published anything without having written the entire story out but I'm going to try this out.  
> English is not my first language soo every mistake can be blamed on that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and plan to stay with me! Also comment if you have any questions either about the story or me! Ask away!!!!  
> Constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcomed!!!
> 
> Don't be shy! 
> 
> See ya. Have a wonderful day!!!  
> SEH ~*_-~


End file.
